nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyna Calixte
|gender=Female |height= |hair=Black (Blonde as Morrigan Corde) |eyes=Blue (Green as Morrigan Corde) |cyber= |hidec= |era= |era=Legacy era |affiliation=*Fel Empire *Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire **Moff Council **Imperial Intelligence |apprentices=}} '''Nyna Calixte' ( ) was a Human female who was a Moff on the Moff High Council of the new Galactic Empire around 137 ABY. Prior to the Sith-Imperial War, Calixte was using the persona of Morrigan Corde, an Imperial Intelligence agent. While out in the field, she had a chance meeting with Kol Skywalker, a member of the Jedi Council. The pair fell in love, married and had a son, Cade. However, claiming that the Empire recalled her back into service, Calixte left her new family when Cade was still a toddler. Shortly afterward, she abandoned her Corde persona for approximately two decades. Back in Imperial service under her own name, Calixte became the Director of Imperial Intelligence, and was later appointed a Moff. She entered into a marriage with fellow Moff Rulf Yage, and they had a daughter, Gunn. However, the marriage would prove to be short lived, and Calixte entered into an affair with another Moff, the more powerful Morlish Veed. When the Sith approached the Empire in 128 ABY offering to help in the Empire's war against the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, they did so through Calixte. She manipulated the other Moffs into accepting the Sith's offer, then plotted with Veed to place him on the Imperial throne. However, her plan was foiled when Darth Krayt claimed the throne for himself. In 137 ABY, she "reactivated" her Morrigan Corde persona to help keep Cade Skywalker from being turned to the dark side of the Force by the Sith. Biography Early life Prior to the Sith-Imperial War, Calixte used the name Morrigan Corde and was employed as an Imperial Intelligence agent. While out in the field, she met and fell in love with Kol Skywalker, a member of the Jedi Council. The pair married, which was kept a secret by Kol's brother Nat, and had a son, Cade, but Morrigan walked out on her family when Cade was a toddler. Calixte believed that she had a different path to follow than that of Kol and the Jedi, and she felt that by her continuing her military career, she was doing the right thing. In the face of objections from Kol, Calixte decided that leaving her lover and young son was what was required of her. Shortly after returning to Imperial Intelligence in 117 ABY, "Morrigan" retired from the field, and Calixte did not use the persona again until 137 ABY. The Sith-Imperial War As Nyna Calixte, she rose rapidly through the ranks of Imperial Intelligence, eventually becoming the head of the department. At some point she was also appointed to the position of Moff, although some of her colleagues on the Council of Moffs insinuated that she had not earned the honor through merit alone. Also around this time, she married and later divorced her fellow Moff Rulf Yage, and together they had a daughter, Gunn.Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2 Nyna had very little to do with Gunn's upbringing, and Gunn despised her mother for leaving her and her father and entering into an affair with Morlish Veed, an affair that Calixte hoped would benefit her politically. s Calixte and Morlish Veed, on Coruscant in 130 ABY.]] When the One Sith first approached the Empire in an effort to aid them in their war against the Galactic Alliance, they did so through her. The Sith had engineered the war in an attempt to destabilize the galaxy, after sabotaging the Ossus Project and using the lingering hatred many still felt against the Yuuzhan Vong for their invasion over one hundred years ago to shift the blame. The Empire declared war against both the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi, and when the Sith approached the Empire with their help, Calixte manipulated the other Moffs into allying with the Sith behind Emperor Roan Fel's back. Appealing to the Moffs' greed for power, she then secured their cooperation and received the approval of the Moffs to join the war on their side. In 130 ABY, Fel discovered the extent of the Sith conspiracy, and realized that Calixte was behind it. After angrily confronting her and almost killing her with his lightsaber, he backed down only when he received a communication from Morlish Veed that the Galactic Alliance had surrendered. Shortly after accepting the surrender of the Galactic Alliance, Roan Fel stated that he wanted to send a diplomatic mission to the Jedi on Ossus, with the intent of persuading them to join the Empire. When Rulf Yage and Darth Nihl instead led an attack on the Jedi, Calixte expressed her disapproval to Darth Maladi, stating that the attack had gone off without the approval or knowledge of both the Emperor and the other Moffs.Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies Confident that the Jedi massacre would provide a cause to depose Fel as Emperor, Calixte and Veed celebrated what they thought was Veed's imminent promotion at his apartment. However, Calixte was suspicious of the Sith's motives, although she did not share these suspicions with Veed. Calixte then took it upon herself to sneak over to Roan Fel's quarters and informed him that it would be in his best interest to flee. When Fel questioned why she was helping him, she informed him that she knew that Darth Krayt was going to install himself as Emperor, and that Fel's survival was in the interests of both her and Fel. Fel reluctantly agreed and sent a double in his place, secretly making his escape with Imperial Knight Antares Draco at his side. Once Darth Krayt had installed himself on the throne after killing Roan Fel's double, he sent Maladi to Calixte's quarters to get the Moff to explain herself, since she had advised the Sith that Fel would be present. Calixte said that the Sith underestimated Fel, and that they needed both her and Veed to keep the other Moffs united. Maladi relented, but stated that although Calixte could keep Imperial Intelligence largely unchanged, she now had to report to Maladi. The search for Skywalker during the interrogation of Hosk Trey'lis.]] In 137 ABY, she attended the interrogation of the captured Jedi Hosk Trey'lis in Darth Maladi's laboratory. After witnessing Maladi torturing the Jedi in order to get information on a bounty hunter named Cade, Calixte received orders from Maladi to locate the bounty hunter. Calixte queried Maladi on the Sith's interests in locating and capturing Cade. However, Maladi, unaware that Calixte was also Morrigan Corde, offered no answers other than it was Darth Krayt's order and should not be questioned. After Calixte pointed out that she needed all available info to do her job properly, Maladi offered up the fact that Cade was a Skywalker. Armed with this piece of information, Calixte returned to her quarters and had a discussion with Veed regarding Cade's importance. They decided that they would try and get to him first, in order to use him as a pawn against the Sith. For this purpose, she "hired" Morrigan Corde, as she did not trust any of Maladi's agents. After viewing one of Calixte's security cam feeds from a gambling haven called the Wheel, they discovered that the Wheel was Cade's last known location. In her guise as Morrigan Corde, she traveled to the Wheel and encountered Jor Torlin, an agent of Maladi's sent by Sith Intelligence. Calixte set up a brawl to test his mettle and helped him defeat his assailants. In repayment, Torlin turned on her, but not before she sprayed him with a knockout gas, rendering him unconscious. Calixte then proceeded to carry Torlin back to his ship, the Raider. Reaching the ship, Calixte told the Wheel's security that Torlin was over served. Apparently satisfied with the explanation, they let the pair on board. Calixte then proceeded to tie the still-unconscious Torlin to a chair and familiarize herself with the ship and its weapons. When Torlin woke up, she berated him for trying to kill her, and then proceeded to threaten to kill him. After Torlin called her bluff, the pair reluctantly formed a partnership. They discussed possible locations that Skywalker might have gone, and since he was no longer on the Wheel, Calixte suggested they take care of some other business while they were there. When Torlin expressed surprise that there was other business to take care of, Calixte again berated him for not seeing the bigger picture. She explained that there were two shuttles parked at the Wheel: one belonged to Admiral Gar Stazi of the Galactic Alliance, and the other was a ship that had defected to Roan Fel's faction of the Empire. After pointing out that Stazi and Mingo Bovark, Fel's emissary, were discussing an alliance, she suggested breaking up the negotiations, but to do it in a way that made it seem like both parties were going to blame the other. Torlin then proposed using several Command Override Limpet Droids on the Imperial vessel, and once they were attached, the pair overrode the commands of the Imperial shuttle from Torlin's ship and shot at the Galactic Alliance shuttle. The incident was a success: Stazi blamed Bovark for the incident, and the Imperials loyal to Fel were banned from ever setting foot on the Wheel. Once they had ended the potential alliance, Calixte and Torlin resumed their mission to find Cade Skywalker. The pair traveled to Ossus, with Calixte saying it was more likely he was there instead of their other potential destination, Hapes. Upon reaching Ossus, Torlin decided that it was time to end their collaboration. When he tried to shoot Calixte, she released a nerve toxin from an ampule she had implanted in his body while he was under the effect of the gas on the Wheel, killing him. After watching a hologram of her and Kol, she decided to leave Cade alone, unable to bear the thought of seeing him again. Rescuing Skywalker Back in her Calixte persona, she contacted the Feeorin pirate Rav and arranged to capture Cade's friends Deliah Blue and Jariah Syn, in order to interrogate them regarding Cade's whereabouts. After Rav had turned the pair over to her, she used an interrogator droid on Blue and Syn when they refused to divulge anything about Cade. Realizing that she could not gain anything more from the due, Calixte turned the pair over to the Sith.Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1 Following this, Calixte was present at a gathering of the Moff Council where she was instructed by Maladi to call off the search for Cade Skywalker. Upon inquiring why, Maladi simply advised Calixte that it was not her concern anymore. After the meeting, Calixte eventually learned from Rulf Yage that Gunn was among those who spotted Cade's ship on Coruscant. Believing that her daughter might hold some key information about Skywalker, Calixte interrupted a private dinner between Gunn and Rulf. After receiving a cold welcome from both her daughter and former lover, Calixte questioned Gunn on what she had saw during the pursuit of Skywalker's ship—combining Gunn's testimony with what she already knew, Calixte was able to deduce that Cade was on Coruscant and had been captured by the Sith. Realizing the importance of the information she had learned, Calixte shared this information with her current lover, Morlish Veed. Believing that he could use Skywalker as a pawn against the Sith, Veed promptly hired Morrigan Corde to remove Cade from the Sith Temple and bring him into Veed's custody. Preserving her alternate identify, Calixte, as Corde, sneaked into Veed's room later that night and demanded two things: that he turn over to her the three dozen Yuuzhan Vong thud bugs that the Imperials recently confiscated from the criminal organization known as Black Sun, and to pull his ''Predator''-class fighter off the Temple on her signal. After Veed made some unwanted sexual advances toward her, he agreed to what her demands were, thus giving Corde room to leave.Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 Following her encounter at Veed's apartment, Calixte managed to locate Deliah Blue and Jariah Syn at Rik's Cantina, located in the undercity of Coruscant. Blue and Syn had been rescued from the Sith due to Cade's intervention, and were at that moment locked in an argument with rival smugglers Kee and Chak over Cade's ship, the ''Mynock''. Upon overhearing Blue exclaim that she wasn't leaving until they rescued Cade from the Sith, Calixte interrupted the group of smugglers and insisted that she had a plan to rescue from the Sith. Managing to bribe the cantina's owner into silence, Calixte presented her plan to the four smugglers present. During the course of the conversation, Calixte advised them that Cade was her son—Syn, however, refused to believe her. Nevertheless, Chak was able to confirm that the holo she presented to the group, which displayed herself with Kol Skywalker and a young Cade, was in fact real. Upon this discovery, Calixte received the grudging support from the four smugglers. With her plan to rescue Cade starting to take shape, Calixte advised the group to fly to the coordinates she had specified and wait. Back in her Calixte persona, she found out that Veed was going to deliver the thud bugs to Corde personally. However, Calixte accused Veed of being attracted to Corde, and she stated that she was going to make the delivery to Corde herself.Star Wars Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4 Later on, as Corde, she delivered the thud bugs to the Mynock and tasked Syn and Kee with modifying them, requesting that some be made to act as spy cameras. The rest were to act as "boom bugs", which were bugs with explosives attached to them. Once the pair had completed their task, Calixte disguised herself as a Sith, and managed to infiltrate the Sith Temple in order to plant the bugs in an effort to track Cade. Three weeks after the bugs were planted, one of the spy bugs located Corde's query. Calixte tasked Syn with three specific jobs: first, he was to key a specific spy bug to follow Cade; second, Syn was to place another spy bug outside Krayt's chambers; lastly, he was to move all of the boom bugs near a hangar at the Sith Temple. The plan was to proceed once Cade was near a window or some other accessible spot; at that point, they would then attempt their rescue. When Cade was spotted to be on the move by Syn's spy bug, Calixte ordered the rescue team to get into position. Cade was eventually captured and taken to Darth Krayt's chambers, where he then engaged Darth Talon, Darth Nihl, and Darth Krayt himself.Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5 After Calixte ordered the Mynock to position itself near the Sith Temple, she ordered Syn to use the boom bugs to blow up the Sith hangar in order to create a diversion. Using a rocket pack to fly up to the window near Krayt's chambers, Calixte shot Darth Krayt in the back as he was dueling Cade Skywalker. Cade took this opportunity to escape, with Jariah Syn catching him as he jumped out the window. With Cade on board the Mynock, Calixte had a short conversation with him via a comlink, in which she told him that she was his mother and that he would not get any answers from her. She did, however, make one request of him: to run as far away as possible. Calixte proceeded to state that she had an alternate escape route, and used her rocket pack to fly away.Star Wars Legacy 19: Claws of the Dragon, Part 6 Aftermath Back at Calixte's apartment, outside her refresher, Veed discussed with her the reports of Cade's escape from the Sith temple and the Sith's anger because of it. During the conversation, Veed noticed the choker that Calixte wore in her Corde guise lying on a table and asked Calixte about it. Calixte replied that it was a "family heirloom," and took it from him. The pair then made plans to order in some food, but she insisted they do so later, and at his place. Veed then took his leave, and after Calixte got prepared, she activated the choker and viewed the Skywalker family holo that had emerged. A turning tide Krayt and several other Sith Lords later departed for Had Abbadon. When they got there, they were ambushed by a group of Jedi and Imperial Knights led by Cade Skywalker. The fight resulted in Krayt's death, but at the hands of Darth Wyyrlok. When the Sith returned to Coruscant, Lord Wyyrlok announced Krayt had been placed in stasis after suffering severe injuries and that he would rule the Empire as Regent. After discussing the situation with Veed, the two Moffs determined to find out the truth about Krayt.Star Wars Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2 Personality and traits Nyna Calixte exhibited astute political acumen, and was seen by many as manipulative. Calixte was cold and calculating, with a ruthlessness that was matched only by her ambition.Legacy Era Campaign Guide She was the one who manipulated the Moff Council into allying with the Sith, and was seen as the person behind Morlish Veed's political ambitions to become Emperor. However, knowing that Darth Krayt was going to assume the throne, she was also the person who warned Emperor Roan Fel about the coup in 130 ABY, thus betraying the Sith. She also displayed a lack of trust towards both the Sith, especially Darth Maladi, and her own lover, Morlish Veed. Calixte also refused to let anyone get close to her emotionally, and that extended to her relationship with her children. She had little to no part in her daughter Gunn's upbringing, with Gunn's father, Rulf, being her primary caregiver. For her part, Gunn despised her mother, even going so far as to call her a "nasty old rancor." Her relationship with her son Cade was practically non-existent, having left him and his father, Kol, when Cade was around two years old. However, when she found out that Cade had survived the Massacre at Ossus and was being sought after by the Sith, she reactivated her Morrigan Corde persona for the sole purpose of rescuing him. Because the sight of him would threaten to overtake her emotions, she refused to be near him both times she had located him. By her own admission, Calixte had some success in shielding her thoughts from Force users. In her guise as Corde, she exhibited knowledge of hand-to-hand combat when she helped Jor Torlin defeat the thugs on the Wheel. Working as an intelligence agent, Calixte was a multilinguist capable of understanding Bocce, Huttese, High Galactic, Gran, and Twi'leki, in addition to Basic. Equipment As Morrigan Corde, she had two distinguishing pieces of equipment; the first being her communication devices, and the second being her choker containing the holo of her family. Her comm devices were small, flat, circular white patches located on her face, and there were two of them: one under her left eye, and the other on her chin. The patch on her left cheek had a line attached to her left ear, and the one on her chin had a line attached to her bottom lip.Jan Duursema on Morrigan's comm devices Morrigan wore the choker around her neck, and she often displayed the contents when she was alone. However, she did show the holo to Cade's associates when they doubted her claim as to being Cade's mother. Although the holo was dismissed as fake by Jariah Syn, Chak confirmed the holo was real, having worked around the Jedi Temple on Ossus around the time period the holo was taken. Behind the scenes Nyna Calixte was created by John Ostrander and Jan Duursema, and was first mentioned in Star Wars Legacy 0. She made her first in-universe appearance in the first issue of Stars Wars: Legacy. Morrigan Corde was also created by John Ostrander and Jan Duursema, but did not make her first appearance until Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1. Jan Duursema has said Calixte's full name is pronounced Nine-uh Kalix-tay,Trust Issues, Part 1 discussion thread, Jedi Council Forums and that Morrigan Corde's last name is pronounced "Cord".Claws of the Dragon, Part 6 discussion thread, Jedi Council Forums Corde was thought to be a totally separate character from Nyna Calixte until the release of Star Wars Legacy 19: Claws of the Dragon, Part 6. Jan Duursema commented that they had deliberately not left any clues or hints as to their common identity.The Official Jan Duursema Discussion Thread The final scene of the issue, in which both characters are revealed to be the same person at Calixte's apartment, was written in a way so that the reader is the only person privy to the secret. Author John Ostrander later confirmed in a forum post that Nyna and Morrigan are the same person,Claws of the Dragon, Part 6 discussion thread, Jedi Council Forums but it remains unclear at this point which persona is the "real" one. During Corde's first appearance in the Trust Issues arc, her eyes were colored blue, but in all later appearances they were colored green. Jan Duursema has stated that the blue eye color was a coloring mistake. Duursema has unofficially estimated the character's age as "about forty," giving a birth date of c. 97 ABY. Appearances *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Tatooine'' Sources *''Star Wars Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0½'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' |before=Eventually Ysanne Isard |after=Herself with Darth Maladi (''de facto) }} Notes and references External links * Category:Bureaucrats of Darth Krayt's Sith Empire Category:Bureaucrats of the Fel Empire Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Imperial Intelligence Directors Category:Imperial Intelligence personnel of Darth Krayt's Sith Empire Category:Moff Council members Category:Moffs of Darth Krayt's Sith Empire Category:Moffs of the Fel Empire Category:Personnel of the Fel Empire Category:Skywalker family de:Nyna Calixte es:Nyna Calixte pl:Nyna Calixte ru:Найна Каликсти